


Princess in Knight's Clothing

by melanshi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Fluff, Knight Alya, Princess Chloé Bourgeois, probably not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanshi/pseuds/melanshi
Summary: Chloé wants to go out on the town for a night. Alya only has one demand.





	Princess in Knight's Clothing

“I want to go to town.”

Alya snapped out of her guarding mindset briefly to shoot the princess a quizzical look. “What?”

“I want you to take me into town.”

Alya sighed. “Princess Chloé, I was assigned by King Gabriel to guard you while you and your father visited our kingdom to discuss royal matters. I was not assigned to be your escort into town after hours.”

“But,” Chloé said, with a grin that Alya did not like. “You are required to be with me at all times.”

“Indeed.”

“So if I go, you too have to go.”

“Yes…”

“And last I checked, King Gabriel said nothing about taking me places after hours. He just said that you have to be with me at all times.”

Alya frowned. “Princess, I don’t want to risk my job or your life just because you wanted to go somewhere after hours.” 

“Fine,” Chloé said. 

“Thank you,” Alya said, resuming her position.

“I guess I’ll go myself.”

Alya snapped out of her position again. “What?”

The princess got off her bed, where she had been sitting, and brushed off her skirt. “Yes. And if I go, you have to come.” She made her way to her door. Just before her hand touched the handle, her knight spoke up.

“Wait!” 

“Oh! Did you change your mind?”

“Yes,” Alya replied, in retreat. “I’ll take you into town.”

“Oh, good!”

“On one condition.”

Chloé frowned. “What condition?”

Alya’s grin verged on wicked. “You can’t go into town as Princess Chloé, it’s too dangerous. You need to go as a normal girl. And I have clothes for a normal girl for when I go out to town on my days off.”

“No,” Chloé said, recoiling in disgust. “I am not wearing any of your _filthy_ peasant clothes.”

“Hey! They’re not peasant clothes! And if you won’t wear any of them I will find every single way possible to keep you in this castle, Princess.”

Chloé gulped.

* * *

“You know,” Alya said, kicking the door to her quarters in. “You have two legs and you don’t need me to carry you.”

“I know. My legs were just tired.”

Alya set the princess down and wiped a few beads of sweat off her forehead. “Alright, we’re here. Follow me.”

Chloé look around the room with a surprised expression. “I didn’t think your quarters would be so… nice.”

“Hey, I’m a knight, not a kitchen maid,” Alya shot back. She laid three dresses down on her bed. “These are my nicest dress. Pick one.”

Without hesitation, the princess scooped up a yellow and black one. Alya took an orange one and put the last one back in the clothing pile in the corner. 

“Get changed,” the knight commanded. “And quickly.”

Chloé obliged for once, quickly shedding her royal gown and slipping into Alya’s dress. It was much more comfortable, she noted with surprise and easier to get into and put on. Well, it was easy enough until she began to lace up the back. 

Her foot caught on a loose floorboard and she tripped. 

“Princess!” she heard Alya call out before the knight appeared in front of her and caught her, wrapping a hand around her waist and one behind her back. Chloé own hands shot out to grip onto the knight’s shoulder.

“Are you alright?” Alya asked, worry etched all across her face.

Chloé stuttered, unable to find words and simply observing her knight’s face, which was inches from her own. She felt her cheeks get warm.

Alya seemed to read her mind and a blush spread over her cheeks as well. She helped Chloé get to her feet.

“So, um, the town?” Alya said.

“Yeah, yeah, um, the town,” Chloé agreed.

The duo stood in awkward silence for another minute, neither’s blush fading.

“We should probably get going,” Alya spoke up.

“Yeah, we should,” Chloé agreed again.


End file.
